ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Alliance Assembled
One by one, the strongest fighters appeared in the Starship Phoenix. Alister, Sonja and the Lombax Five are the first to enter. Aaron and the Knights came by the dropship. Reia and Pandora teleported over the starship soon after. Ratchet and Kiva later came around as well. Ratchet: Warriors of Light, welcome aboard to the Phoenix. Reia: *quietly* Are you sure you don't want to speak up? Kiva: *quietly* Actually, I might. But, I'll let Ratchet speak first. Reia: *quietly* A wise choice. Ratchet: Many of you may not know, but the Skeleton King tried to corrupt all events by opening a door to the Time-Stream, but he has payed the price for many distortions in the Time-Space continuum. And now, two new enemies has taken his place: Zamasu and Goku Black. We have brought many of you here to help us destroy them. Reia: Captain, Kiva wished to speak. Ratchet: Granted. Kiva: Thank you, Ratchet. - Kiva then stand next to Ratchet to say her speech to the heroes before her. Kiva: Now then.. We think Goku Black is more like the muscle-type of enemy. Reia: And Zamasu is the brains of the operation. Ratchet: So, what do you suggest then? Kiva: I suggest that we destroy Goku Black first. Reia: Give him some space, Kiva.. - Kiva backed up, giving Ratchet a little time to think. Ratchet: Many of you can rest here. Sonja, Alister, Aaron and Megan- Come with me. - Ratchet has lead them to the bridge, where Karai, Quorra and the Supreme Kai of Time are waiting. Supreme Kai of Time: Nice starship, Captain. You can use some improvements. Reia: What do we got? Karai: Thanos is heading towards Earth, present time, to gather all six Infinity Stones. That's where the distortion hit, really hard. He may have followers to back him up, but Goku Black could've been more stronger if he can absorb the stones' powers. Ratchet: Luckily, Reia has absorbed three out of six before he gets that chance. Reia: I'm worried about the friends I cherish. Sonja, you understand, don't you? Sonja: Surpeme Kai of Time: There are a few more heroes left on the planet's surface, need to be reached out.. Kiva: Yeah. Supreme Kai of Time: To start off, Reia, I called upon her teacher for assistance. Reia: You mean...? - Suddenly, Goku appeared at the bridge. Aaron: Reia: Master! Goku: I heard everything from the Supreme Kai of Time. I'll fight with you. Oh! Before I forget, Gohan wanted me to tell you that he is very proud of you. Reia: Thank you, master. Aaron: Supreme Kai of Time: The other hero is someone you may remember since the second visit to Middle-Earth. - Suddenly, Aloy entered the bridge, which Kiva got surprised over. Ratchet: Aloy! Kiva: Wow... Aloy: I heard what happened. Stopping this 'Thanos' could be tricky, but should be easy if we take him together. Supreme Kai of Time: Let the Avengers handle him. Our goal is to destroy Goku Black before he escapes. Reia: He's not getting away, not from me. Sonja: Not from all of us, Reia. We'll find him somehow. Aloy: I hate to ask, but would destroy Black make a difference in battle? Supreme Kai of Time: Yes. Black isn't immortal, unlike Zamasu. Kiva: Well, that's true. Despite of this much power, we might have a chance to take him on. Supreme Kai of Time: Plus, the Time Ring he wears is interfering with the two Infinity Stones Thanos plans to take for himself. Reia: Some kind of power interference? Supreme Kai of Time: Yeah. Meaning Black won't called Zamasu for back-up unless he retreats. Kiva: Yeah, we don't want the odds against us. Supreme Kai of Time: Reia, I'm counting on you to destroy Black completely. Understood? Reia: Yes, ma'am. Supreme Kai of Time: Captain, I request that I shall come along on this war. Reia: I don't know about that, ma'am. I don't want you to get caught like Dabura did. Kiva: totally Category:Scenes